Academy Desire
by KrimsonGemini
Summary: Staring LaurellK Hamiltons Doyle and Frost. Such sexy bastards


"Who is that?" I asked staring idly out the window at a boy who looked around my age. His flowing silver hair bound in s tight ponytail. I stared at him enraptured even as my comrade told me is name. I smiled placing my hand to the glass. The boy turned around, his skin was pale as snow, so gorgeous. I could tell even from here, he held a unique power.

"Doyle?" I turned to my comrade, Rhys, pale skin and white hair; he was gorgeous too, even with his missing eye. His single ice blue eye bore into my black ones, concern ringing through.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you even hear me?"

"No." I said.

"Is our commander actually losing focus?" Nikka said. Brown skin and toffee hair, Nikka is a girl's desire. Color like chocolate to have them craving him without him even batting an eye.

"Yeah, over the academy's newest transfer student." He points out the window to the object of my attention.

Nikka whistled. "Who is that fine piece of ass?" He said.

I fought back a growl and settled with adjusting my blazer, a tasteless bright blue with white trim. It stood out horrendously against my pitch black skin. My black hair was braided into a thick rope down my back to ground.

"His name is Frost, he just got in from the countryside" Rhys smiled leaning against the wall watching the pale boy as he looked through a book.

Suddenly he looked up, and stared directly at me. I moved out of sight, my heart racing. _Who is he?_ I mused and peaked out again.

He was no longer staring my way but at Merry, a friend of mine. Her short auburn hair catching the light letting the coppers and gold shine as the wind playfully tousled it. She tried to engage him in a conversation but it was obvious she had failed. She walked away grumpy. No doubt we'd hear about it later.

He stood up and walked away. I looked back at the other two who were snickering.

"Looks like Doyle has a crush." Nikka snickers.

"Oh shut up" I snap and walk to my class. As I sat down I felt the unfamiliar rush of power and stare at the door.

Frost walks in, a gentle chill surrounding him, not a put off but an invite to talk to him, that I knew. Others seemed to shudder back causing his eyes to turn shy, I waved him down however and offered him the seat near me.

He sat beside me and offered a hand. I grasp and saw the full contrast in our skin; Black than night and the whitest white. So sharp a contrast that had me murring appreciatively.

"I'm Doyle." I say smiling.

"Frost." He said with a smile. His eyes were an icy steel-blue yet so lovely and warm. I wanted to freeze in them, but the teacher walked in and class started.

At lunch I took him to our group table. He was nervous, I could tell, I mean I would be too, but I assured him that it was ok.

Galen stood up and smiled at us from his seat by Merry. She huffed and looked away. He sat at the edge of the table, my usual seat. I pulled up a chair. We chattered the lunch hour away, even Merry joining in the conversation.

I shared a couple more classes with him before we had to retire to the dormitory. I was surprised he was in mine and even more surprised when Rhys was moved out, and he in. He walked into the room with a box of his stuff and placed in right on my bed which was situated away from the window.

"Um…" I cleared my throat. He looked at me. "My bed." I say.

He had the grace to blush. "I'm sorry, is it alright if I take it? I burn easily even in weak sunlight."

"I can't stand the sun in the morning." I say. "However I guess we can move the beds so they share a wall and neither of us can be in the sun. Does that work?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said relieved. We set to work. He was stronger than his lithe frame looked. I grunt disappointed, there was a possible chance of a fight for dominance in bed.

Frost sat at one of two desks in our room when he finished with his bed. He opened up one of his books and began working on the homework assignments.

I stare at him transfixed by the way his silver hair caught the light, dancing with different tints and highlights, just like a new winter snow. I reached over and felt the hair to make sure it was real and not an illusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a standoffish way.

"Your hair looks too good to be real"

"Same for yours." He said. "I mean it doesn't even shine."

I smile and pick it up. "I'm the embodiment of darkness. The darkness has no light or tints. It's just dark."

He touched it. "It's thick, yet soft. What do you use?"

"Garnier Frutisce, Length and Strength." I say and let my hair out of its braid. It waved down my back like a curtain. I plop on my bed and open my 'Guilty Pleasures' book. He sat next to me.

"Oh hey I read that book. Where are you in it?" he asked.

"Oh, um just after Edward cleansed Anita's neck with Holy Water." I reply.

"So you haven't gotten to the sad part yet?" He asked. I shake my head and he smirked sitting at the desk.

"Where are you in the series?" I ask setting the book aside again.

"I'm on 'Narcissus in Chains' that's a really good one." He said.

"That's way in the series." I gasp.

He just smiled. "Laurell K. Hamilton's books are amazing." He smiled. "If you get as far as me you'll love Nathaniel."

I continued to stare at him even as he worked. He was so concentrated and focused. A true warrior at work, I mused and went to reading again.

It was past midnight before either of us slept, well he slept, I stayed awake and stared at the silver outline of his body in the pale light that filtered into the room under the curtains. I sighed deeply and watched the light breathes moved his frame.

I wanted so bad to just go over there and stare into that pale face as he slept. Gawd I hated love at first sight its just annoying. I was enraptured by him and knew I needed to distance myself it could only cause problems for my pale god in human form.

I rolled over putting my back to him as I resolved to have Nikka mov3ed into the room. _Wait,_ I thought, _Nikka's bisexual, he'll only try to get into his pants then dump him afterward, and damn near every girl has had the butterfly boy at one point or another. Perhaps Rhys, no, no, Rhys will corrupt him with his movies and fetishes, maybe Galen, that's the safest choice… no, no, not Galen either. He'll aid Merry in trying to get with Frost. Damn who the hell can I trust with this?_

The sun was rising now. I growled as I opened my eyes and sat up. The bell was going to ring soon and I know today wasn't going to be a good day for me. I walked over to Frost and lightly shook him. He groaned and looked at me. "Better wake up before the others have a chance to." I murmur and go to our shared bathroom to shower.

I heard the outer door open with the wake up brigade who groaned disappointed that they hadn't startled their quarry.

The shower did little to wake me up as the heat cascaded over my toned form. It felt almost like a blanket and it lulled me to sleep even as it beat against my face. I opened my eyes and focused on washing my endless mane of hair. I scrubbed it until I was satisfied and rinsed it out. I got out of the shower and grabbed my extra large towel which is used just for the mass of hair on my head.

I threw another towel around my waist as I walked out to dress. Frost had his clothes in a bundle. He blushed as he watched me walk out. I smiled at him and he rushed into the vacated bathroom. Rhys was already in the room a brush and comb in hand with several hair ties.

I smiles at him and started to get dressed. "So what did the two of you do last night?" He asked casually.

"Nothing." I sighed heavily. "I'm not going to make a pass at him. He probably doesn't even like guys."

Rhys nodded. "Well at least you get to share a room with him. I'm in Nikka's room now." He smirked.

I laughed. "How's that going?"

"Pretty well, although I'm not a fan of being spooned, even if I am shorter." We laughed and he patted my shoulders. "Headmistress Andais is going to be sitting in on classes today you know."

I nod and sigh. Usually that means we have to look our absolute best for the bitch. I bit back a comment and allowed Rhys to work on my hair. He put it in a few French braids that led back to the long thick braid down the center of my back. Rhys was the best hairdresser I've met and by god, he could make a fortune just doing hair.

Frost walked out in the school uniform and I stared in awe. He was simply gorgeous in the outfit. He adjusted it uncomfortably before he let the towel drape around his shoulders in a wet metallic mess; His hair shown blindingly in the artificial light of light bulb.

"You have to let me do your hair/" Rhys said walking to him eyes a glow. Frost didn't have a chance to refuse as I was shoved from the chair and Frost sat in it. I laughed at as Rhys set upon his hair like a demon.

By the time Rhys was done frost looked absolutely heartbreaking. With that blazer that gave more life to his skin making it shine more I was absolutely riveted.

"Let's go boy's time for class." Galen said popping his head into the room. I rushed out because I was tenting my pants. I caught up with Nikka and we headed out to our first class.

Much to my dismay, not only was the headmistress sitting in on this class but Frost was in it too. And Nikka had to give up his seat to let him sit next to me.

As we sat there was I want as focused as I usually am in my studies. Frost smelled of my coconut body wash and had on cherry almond lotion.

I fidgeted in my desk as my shaft throbbed painfully as I continued to inhale the two sweetest scents. I bit my lip to stop a moan that threatened to come out. Gawd this was torture.

When class was done I all but ran out. I could feel the hurt look Frost sent after me since at the particular time I stood he tried to talk to me.

By the gods this was hard, very hard. My pouka blood was stirring I could feel my beasts rising, and I didn't want to go feral in front of him… them. I put my face in my hand and walked back to my room. I was tired, next period was a study period so I might as well sleep.

The moment I hit my bed I was out, sleep held me against his warm body, his strong arms holding me tight as I rested.

When I woke up I was cuddled to Frosts chest. He was asleep his chin on my head. I jolted up and into the wall banging my head; Frost fell to the ground with a loud thud.

We stare at each other my heart thudded with lust, my pouka blood roiling for me to pounce on him now. He stood up and sat on the other bed. "Do you not like me for some reason?" He asked.

"It… it's not that." I say a bit flustered.

"Well today you seemed to not want to be around me," He said.

I shrug and look away. "Why were you sleeping with me?"

He blushed. "I don't know." He said. "I came in looking for you and…. It just happened."

He leaned over; I felt hi power reach towards my barriers. It was the oddest sensation, the cool chill brushing my shields and sending a shiver down my spine. I battened them down tighter. I wasn't going to lose my head, I absolutely couldn't.

He touched me then a light touch but enough. I grabbed him and pulled him into a deep devouring kiss as I pinned him to the bed. I growled softly as I kissed him harder.

I felt a bit of resistance that melted away slowly. Our clothes vanished as I ran my hands over his body and needing flesh to flesh.

When we were both nude and panting I looked over him, we were both well endowed, me more so than he but by god he had a good size to him. He touched me and I moaned with shear pleasure.

He looked into my eyes and I stared back leaning my mouth to his again the kiss was gentle and our tongues danced for dominance, it could determine who would top. I sure as hell wasn't going to lose.

I pinned his tongue and explored his mouth. Gawd he tasted so good. His tongue warred with mine again and I murred appreciatively and curled the muscles together.

I pulled back and smiled. Frost stared up at me, those full lips moist and swollen with kisses. He panted up at me. He held my face and pulled it down for another kiss. "I concede dominance to you." He whispered.

I smiled. "I was going to anyway." I rolled him over and raised his ass into the air. I took a second to grab a tube of lube from under my pillow.

"Do you always keep that there?" he asked.

"Well, kinda. If I don't Rhys takes it and uses it all on Nikka as a prank." I say. Squeezing some onto my finger and rubbing it on his hole. I heard him moan as I pushed my finger in and out lubing him up. He was tight, very tight; I knew this was going to be a tight squeeze to get in him.

He whimpered softly as I pushed in a second finger and thrust both deep in him to try and stretch him out a bit. Gawd his ass squeezed around my fingers sucking on them like a little mouth. Pulling out my fingers I kissed his hole ad knelt behind him, rubbing a generous amount of lube on my cock.

I grabbed his hips and rubbed myself against him. "You sure you want to do this?" I asked softly.

He looked back at me and nodded. I watched his back bow up as I pushed into him my cock pushing through the resistance his virgin ass put up. He groaned and pushed back against me till the head popped inside of him. I hilted myself deep within the warm sheath of his body and threw my head back as he throbbed and pulsed around my leaking shaft.

"Fuck your tight." I moan as I start pushing in him slow at first. It was tough working my shaft in and out, and that ass just clenched around me forcing more pre from my shaft. As thrusting got easier I worked faster arching my body over his and slamming into him.

I heard his whimpers turn to moans and I picked up the pace. He rode back against me pressing are bodies even closer together. I howled with pleasure cutting it short and burying my face against his shoulder to scream into his flesh.

He chuckled and pressed his mouth against a pillow as I gripped his neglected shaft pumping it in time with my own hard deep thrusts.

We came together his hot seed covering my hand and bed as mine spurted deep into him.

We collapsed together on the bed panting and chuckling; basking in the wonderful feeling of our first time together.

I carried him onto his bed and he pulled me in with him. He snuggled to my chest and held him there petting that soft silver hair as we dozed off.


End file.
